1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a fabricating method for a touch screen panel in which the number of mask processes is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be inputted by a user's hand or object selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen such as an image display device. To this end, the touch screen panel is disposed on a front face of the image display device in order to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. The user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected by contacting the contact position is inputted as an input signal to the image display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can be used instead of a separate input device connected to an image display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, use of the touch screen panel has increased. Touch screen panels are divided into a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, or other similar touch screen panels. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode or the like when a user's hand or object contacts the touch screen panel.
The capacitive touch screen panel includes a plurality of first sensing patterns connected along a first direction and a plurality of second sensing patterns connected along a second direction, so that a coordinate of the contact position can be detected. The first and second sensing patterns are formed of the same material and in the same layer so that the entire touch screen panel can have uniform sensitivity to touch.
However, first connection patterns connecting the first sensing patterns in the first direction and second connection patterns connecting the second sensing patterns in the second direction are formed in different layers. The first sensing patterns and the second connection patterns are formed through different processes in order to prevent the first and second connection patterns from being short-circuited. In addition, an insulating layer insulating the first and second connection patterns from each other is formed therebetween.
Patterning processes are separately performed in a process forming the first connection patterns, a process of forming the second connection patterns and a process of forming the insulating layer. Therefore, all of these processes require mask processes. Accordingly, the fabrication process of the touch screen panel is complicated, and the fabrication efficiency of the touch screen panel is lowered.